


We Are One

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bubble Bath, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Sofia and Amber share a bath and a song. Pure fluff. All Adults. Song is We Are One from Simba's Pride.





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> Fortunately, I don't own Sofia the First.
> 
> Hello, alligators! Hope you enjoy this little thing I created from a tumblr prompt!

Sofia sighed as she finally stepped into her room. It had been a long day. Her adviser's training was going really well, it was just somewhat exhausting listening to the different etiquette lessons. She'd been taught these from Amber, James, Vivian, Desmond, and even Hildegard long before she got here. It was somewhat boring having to get them again. She wasn't stupid, after all. However, you couldn't tell the teachers here that. The problem was that Sofia knew Amber preferred it when Sofia was being herself, as it allowed the Crown Princess to relax and make rational decisions.

Groaning, Sofia cracked her back. She was used to stiff chairs by now, but they still made her muscles tense and sore. It was no wonder Amber and Hildegard preferred chairs with cushioning on them. Without it, their backs would ache and they'd end up grumpy rulers. Sofia shook her head and resigned herself to a bath. Thankfully, the rooms at Ever Realm, though being assigned two people each, had a private bath for the occupants only. The perks of a former castle being a school.

The youngest Enchancia heir grabbed a towel and her bath soap before heading into the attached bathroom. She smiled at the empty tub. For most of the other royals, she knew it was probably a hassle trying to get their baths to fill, but she and Amber had learned some tricks from Cedric. A memory of the sorcerer flashed through her mind and Sofia smiled, easily casting the spell he'd taught her before she'd departed. Hopefully, he was doing well. She and Amber hadn't been back to the castle often. The last time they were there was for the Twin's twentieth birthday.

 _Come to think of it, I wonder how James is doing with his knight training,_  Sofia mused, stripping of her dress and corset. Her undergarments fell along with them and she slipped into the tub just as it finished filling.  _He showed me a few tricks the last time we were home. I think I'll write him a letter once I finish my bath._

Speaking of the bath, the warm water was already doing wonders for her back. Her muscles already had begun feeling better. Sofia smiled and grabbed the soap. As she lathered her hands, a soft hum bubbled up her throat. Soon enough, the hum grew louder before lyrics danced from Sofia's lips.

 _"As you go through life, you see,_  
_There is so much that we_  
 _Don't understand..."_

Amber cracked her neck as she stepped into her dorm room. The day had been exhausting as usual. The information had been appreciated, of course, but all of those other royals and nobles bragging about how great their kingdoms and duchies and lands would be once they took over was always harrowing. She got enough of that sitting in on her father's nobility meetings whenever she went home.

"Such disgraceful behavior," she grumbled, stripping of her dress and corset. "I cannot believe we allow them to preen the way they do. It's no wonder I used to be such a spoiled brat."

Indeed, with Sofia's help, she'd actually grown out of most of her terrible habits. Thinking of others was no longer secondary but had almost become first nature. The good of her kingdom came before the desires she held as Crown Princess. Being kind and gentle took first place to being grandiose and elegant. She would never have considered any of that before she met Sofia, all those years ago.

Speaking of...

 _"But you'll see every day_  
_That we'll never turn away._  
 _When it seems all your dreams_  
 _Come undone."_

Amber smiled and easily joined in.

_"We will stand by your side,  
Filled with hope and filled with pride."_

She stepped into the bathroom and smiled at Sofia warmly.

_"We are more than we are  
We are one."_

Blue eyes snapped to her and a beaming smile spread over the younger princess' lips. Amber slipped behind her and pressed her fingers into her adviser-to-be's shoulders, seeking out the knots. Sofia groaned in relief and Amber started the next part.

 _"If there's so much I must be_  
_Can I still just be me_  
 _The way I am?_  
 _Can I trust in my own heart_  
 _Or am I just one part_  
 _Of some big plan?"_

Sofia's hand found one of hers. Amber smiled down at her, Sofia's soothing smile calming any feelings of uncertainty the song dredged to the surface. The lyrics struck a chord Amber hadn't expected them to, but with Sofia, she knew everything was fine. It always would be.

 _"Even those who are gone_  
_Are with us as we go on_  
 _Your journey has only begun."_

Sofia reached up to tap Amber's nose and the blonde blinked with a soft giggle. She reached into the bath and splashed at Sofia as she sang.

_"Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy."_

Sofia splashed back, a laugh bubbling up. The two of them splashed at each other a bit more, momentarily forgetting the song as they tried to overpower each other. Amber's slip was getting soaked, so she just removed it altogether and slipped into the tub alongside Sofia.

The water was soothing to her tense muscles and she relaxed into the water. Sofia took that as her cue and scooted over, pressing her hands to the middle of Amber's back where the most tension was. Amber gave a soft moan of appreciation and the two of them started the verse over until they reached where they'd stopped, chorusing together.

 _"Tears of pain, tears of joy_  
_One thing nothing can destroy_  
 _Is our pride, deep inside_  
 _We are one."_

"How were classes?" Amber inquired softly, shifting slightly to allow Sofia better access to her sore muscles.

"They were alright," Sofia shrugged. "They went over the same stuff we've been learning all week. I doodled the whole time."

"Do you regret coming to school with me?" the blonde princess asked, turning slightly.

Sofia gazed into eyes the color of their owner's namesake and shook her head. "Not in the slightest," she reassured the smaller woman. "Everyone else knew what they wanted, but I know you can't run a kingdom on your own."

"Daddy could," Amber pointed out.

"You're not Dad," Sofia reminded her gently. "And I know that you need someone there to help you. You don't have to do it on your own, you know. That's why I came to school with you."

Amber chewed this over for a few minutes as Sofia continued working out the knots in her back, moving up to her shoulders and neck. A hand appeared in front of her face and she blinked.

"Hold on to it," Sofia explained. "Tough one coming up."

Amber chuckled as she did as told. In order to get her mind off the incoming pain, she decided to continue the song. She ran through the lyrics, took a breath, and sang.

 _"We are one, you and I_  
_We are like the earth and sky_  
 _One family under the sun."_

Sofia nuzzled the top of Amber's head, digging her fingers into a tough knot at the nape of the blonde's neck. Amber's knuckles tightened on the hand she was holding, but Sofia didn't let that deter her. As she loosened the toughened muscle, she finished the song.

 _"All the wisdom to lead_  
_All the courage that you need_  
 _You will find when you see_  
 _We are one."_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little on the short side compared to most of my other work, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Just a little fluff to brighten your day!
> 
> Remember, you can get sneak peeks and first looks on my blog, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. I just opened commissions! See ya for the next one!


End file.
